


this darkness is maddening (and I need you by my side to keep me sane)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Scandal Senmon Bengoshi Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Himi really need to take a vacation…





	this darkness is maddening (and I need you by my side to keep me sane)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YEAH I'M CURRENTLY WATCHING YUKO'S NEWEST (?) DORAMA AND THEN I SAW SEIKO AND I WAS LIKE "huh she looks familiar" and then i wish i could punch myself when I saw the asianwiki
> 
> and ever since then im looking for a plot to make this crossover and episode 3 happened. thank you
> 
> also im so sorry because my fic is short, im really sleepy while writing this

_I'm unable to save the important person again._

You didn’t even realize you said that out loud. Not until he asked you.

"What did you say?"

Your answer was a smiled. And then you shook your head.

You pushed him to the bed, hoping that little rendezvous could help you clear your mind. So can back to the game again, so you can save your client.

But then as you watched him, something was… different.

You blinked and then suddenly it wasn’t him, it was someone else.

A woman with long hair, a pair of trusting eyes, and a big smile.

You’re not inside some fancy and luxurious hotel room, but rather inside a small apartment room.

The room was a mess, papers and laboratory equipment everywhere. There’s one violin at the corner of the room. There were too many smells inside this room, you noticed some of them but you couldn’t understand how that kind of smells got here, inside of what it seems a perfectly normal room.

You closed your nose and mouth, trying to fight back the urge to vomit after smelling these awful aromas. Your eyes were watery and you felt a little dizzy.

Okay, that thing about this room is perfectly normal except the owner clearly such a lazy person? Scratch that, this place was not normal at all.

Your judgment about this room changed when you saw the fridge was open.

And to be more specific, when you saw what was inside it.

A severed head wrapped inside a plastic.

Now you really did vomit.

“What the hell…?” You asked yourself.

 

Before you know it, everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

And suddenly, you’re back inside the luxurious hotel room.

 

You sighed in relief when you noticed that you didn’t actually puke. It would be a hassle to pay for the damage.

“Are you okay?” He was looking at you with concern.

You smiled tightly and politely, you told him that you need to leave because your team needs you.

He tried to stop you by gripping your wrist, but you yanked it away and hissed at him.

“Don’t touch me without my permission!”

His eyes widen in shock, but you didn’t care.

You grabbed your belongings in a hurry. “You can stay here if you want; I already paid the room for a full day.”

And then you slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, when you looked over at Seiko-San, you had this feeling that you’ve seen her before.

But then your brain started wondering.

_Before what?_

Your previous life?

Another universe?

You didn’t know.

But you still couldn’t shake the feeling that the two of you knew each other long before this.

Sometimes you heard Seiko-San mumbled something. You didn’t even hear what she was saying, but your body turned cold and you’re unable to look at her in the eyes.

Sometimes you felt like her smile was fake and a deadly weapon. Trying to lure people with sincerity and hope before she twists you like a snake with its prey.

Sometimes, you dreamt of someone else.

A man.

A brother.

And he called you…

 

_“Sherlock.”_

 

* * *

 

You opened your eyes and suddenly you’re inside some rundown church. You didn’t know where it was, or how you do even change your clothes. You touched your chest, it hurt so much. Not in a medical sense, but in a way when something sad happens and your heart twisted in pain and agony.

That kind of hurt.

Before you could analyze this further, someone entered the church.

You jumped from your place, hand still clutching your chest.

“Sherlock.”

The man with a weird mustache called you Sherlock again.

“Who are you?” You asked him.

He looked shocked and hurt for a while before chuckling. “That’s a mean joke, even for your standard,” he looked relieved.

“I asked you a question!” You raised your voice. You don’t really like raising your voice, but right now you’re so confused with everything. You can’t think straight.

“I’m your brother, Sherlock.”

“Stop calling me Sherlock! I am not Sherlock!”

The brother took a few steps forwards.

“Stop!”

He did.

“I didn’t realize that losing Wato-San will make you…”

“Wato…”

You said the name softly as if you were afraid that something bad will happen if you say the name louder.

The man–your brother–spoke again. “You forget about Wato-San?”

You shook your head frantically. “Tell me!”

Your brother sat on one of the chairs, looking at you with guilt. “We failed to save Wato-San from Mariko-San.”

“What?”

“She… she killed herself,” your brother didn’t even look at you in the eyes. “In order to save you, in order to buy you more time to capture Mariko-San.”

You turned pale. You didn’t even know who this Wato-San was. You didn’t understand why you wanted to cry, why you wanted to scream and punch your brother. You didn’t know why you were having such an extreme feeling about this Wato-San.

You fall to your knees, clutching your chest and screamed in agony. You were panting heavily, head felt like about to explode, and for a second you were afraid that your heart will stop beating right here and there.

Your brother rushed over to you. “Sherlock…” he hugged you tightly.

You didn’t like it when people touching you, you hated it. Your first instinct was to push him away or try to get away from him.

But right now, just for this one time, you felt safer.

You gripped your brother’s arms tightly, trying to use him as your anchor within this weird world.

You don’t even know these people, you’re not even Sherlock. Who was in their right mind would name their child Sherlock? Did they want the child to be a target for the bully? It was bad enough for you because you always had too much energy. That was the word the teachers said. You had too much energy and can’t stand when people yelled or raised their voice near you.

You learned the truth as you grew older.

You’ve accepted that part of yours. You didn’t care. Because you’re one of the most successful lawyers in the country, you can buy the most expensive car they could offer. You can sleep with anyone you want, as long as it didn’t create any scandal. Huh, famous last word.

But right now, you didn’t know who you are. You don’t know why you were crying for someone you never met. You didn’t know why this man was crying along with you.

You didn’t know anything yet your heart ached.

You pushed your brother away. “Who is Mariko-San?”

Your brother pulled his phone and showed you a picture. “She’s Wato-San’s psychiatrist.”

You’re almost your balance when you saw Seiko-San’s picture.

“She manipulated Wato-San into killing you,” your brother gulped. “But at the last minute, she fought back and…”

“Nonononononono…” You said in a hurry as you struggle to stand up. “What kind of treachery is this? Seiko-San is not a murderer!”

“Seiko? Sherlock, who is Seiko?”

“No!” You raised your hand when your brother walked to you. “This is a prank? Huh? Did Seiko-San pay you to do this? As some sort of late April Fool joke?”

“Sherlock, what are you talking about?”

“You can't fool me! You can’t fool me!”

“Sherlock…”

Your brother kept calling your name.

No, it wasn’t your name.

“Sherlock, please! This isn’t a game! This is real! It happened! You can’t let Mariko-San win!”

What was your name, anyway?

“Sherlock, wake up!”

“Wake up!”

Your brother's voice started echoing within the church. And soon his voice was not alone.

Someone else started telling you to wake up.

Wake up?

But, who are you?

If you’re not Sherlock, then who are you?

 

* * *

 

_“Himi-San, wake up!”_

* * *

 

You gasped loudly and swatted the hand on your shoulder.

“Yikes, I was just trying to wake you up,” Shuji said as he held his hand as far away as possible from you.

Everyone inside this room was looking at you.

And then you saw her, and your blood boiled for no reason.

“YOU!”

Yoda-San raised her eyebrow when she saw you pointing at Seiko-San.

“Himi, what are you doing?” She tried to stop you, but she failed.

“Me?” Seiko-San pointed at herself.

“What did you do to me?!” You slammed your hands on her desk. “What did you do to Wato?!”

“Wato?” The other three asked.

“Don’t you dare to play mind games with me, Mariko!” You snarled. “Tell me where is Wato, now!”

No one said anything.

Until Suzuki-San returned and he saw you and everyone.

“What’s going on?”

You blinked and took a step back.

What did the hell happen?

Why were you saying that? Do you really believe that everything Kento said was true?

Wait…

Kento?

You didn’t even ask his name. Then how in the world…

You laughed nervously when you realized your teammates were looking at you. You flipped your hair and cleared your throat. “And that’s for my new trick for distracting a target in public.”

“Ahhhh,” the others nodded.

Seiko-San blinked a few times before smiling. “Well, maybe next time you can give me a code first? So we can coordinate the distraction.”

“Ah, but of course!”

“Himi I thought you were losing your mind, coming after Seiko-San like you want to kill her or something,” Shuji said in horror.

Yoda agreed. “Yeah, she had that look.”

You raised your eyebrow and looked over at Yoda-San. “What look?”

“That look,” Suzuki-San pointed to your whole face.

“You know what?” You clapped your hands together. “Let’s drop this and get ourselves a case.”

As Suzuki-San ordered the team to have an emergency meeting, Seiko-San walked past you.

“You can’t run,” she whispered when she stood next to you.

You took a step back, hitting Seiko-San’s desk in the process.

“What did you say?” Maybe you misheard her. Maybe your mind did plating trick with you.

You really need to take a holiday.

But then she looked at you.

Gone was the calm and collected aura of Seiko Mano.

Now, in front of you was that twisted and cold smile of Mariko Irikawa.

“Sherlock.”

 

And everything turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT USING THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH FOR THE WARNING TAG CAUSE IT WOULD GIVE AWAY THE ENDING????
> 
> i wanna say i cant believe they still throw men to himi cause i mean come on, have you seen himi with yoda or hiroko???


End file.
